1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring instrument for measuring a physical quantity of an object to be measured (hereinafter, called as “measurement sample”), and more particularly to an operation guide customizable measuring instrument that enables a user to execute a file containing an operation guide created with use of a versatile language, and enables to automatically operate the measuring instrument while making the operation guide displayable by execution of the operation-guide-containing file (hereinafter, called as “operation guide file”).
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a customary practice to prepare a work procedure manual reciting a procedure for allowing any user to execute a predetermined work when the predetermined work is to be done with use of a measuring instrument. The user is guided to execute respective procedure items of the work in compliance with the work procedure manual. In the case where a beginner user or an unskilled user manipulates the instrument, the user searches for instruction messages on operations corresponding to the respective items through an instruction manual or on-line help, and executes the respective items based on the instruction messages.
Generally, the order of the procedure items recited in the work procedure manual is different one from the other, depending on the purpose of use. Furthermore, there is a case that the data processing method regarding measurement results may differ. For instance, if the measuring instrument is a colorimeter, items for measurement and a data processing method regarding measurement results to be used by an automotive vehicle manufacturer, and items for measurement and a data processing method regarding measurement results to be used by a consumer electronics manufacturer are different one from the other.
Considering functions of application softwares operable on a personal computer, some of the application softwares have a macro function. The macro function is a function of automatically causing the application software to execute a series of processing based on a macro program which is created by programming multiple functions of the application software in a macro language. As far as a predetermined work is executable merely with use of the function equipped in the application software, the predetermined work can be automated based on a macro program which is created by programming respective procedure items in a macro language. A system on which a user can operate a versatile personal computer efficiently and easily is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-58303. The system disclosed in the publication is a system of a data processor comprising operation input means and a display screen for displaying the status of the data processor. The system is operated by memorizing operating procedures and requirements relating to the operation as a sequence of macro steps in a macro program, so that a user can operate the data processor by execution of the macro program.
In handling the operation manual or on-line help, it is often the case that a beginner user or an unskilled user finds it difficult to grasp the operation corresponding to a procedure item required for executing a desired work, or finds difficulty in finding out an instruction message corresponding to the operation even if the user knows what he/she should do. Also, there is a problem that such a user may find difficulty in comprehending the correlation between the contents of the instruction message and the actual operation of the instrument. As mentioned above, it is difficult for the beginner user or the unskilled user to execute the work while actually manipulating the measuring instrument through the operation manual or on-line help.
In view of the fact that the procedure items of the work procedure manual and the data processing method are different one from the other, depending on the purpose of use, there is a need for customizing the measuring instrument according to the purpose of use. In addition to this need, there is a demand for rendering the terms exclusively comprehensive to the instrument manufacturer into user-friendly terms, so that the user can easily comprehend the operation manual or on-line help. In light of such a demand, there is an idea that creating a macro program according to the procedure items of the work procedure manual or the data processing method, and using the macro function may eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks. However, since the conventional measuring instrument does not have such a macro function, it is difficult to apply this idea to the control program in the conventional measuring instrument. There is an idea of modifying the control program of the conventional measuring instrument and incorporating a macro function in the modified control program. However, in view of the requirement that the macro function be incorporated in the control program, the user must master the macro language for the control program, which is a hindrance to versatile use of the instrument. Furthermore, since the macro function itself does not play a role as an operation guide, it is necessary to provide additional means corresponding to the operation guide.
The system recited in the above patent publication is such that a user is allowed to execute the function of the application software, which has been conventionally executed by plural key inputs, merely with a single key input. The system, however, cannot solve the aforementioned various drawbacks all at once.